


Death of a Goldfish

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Aphasia, Baby Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heartbroken John, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, Kid Dean Winchester, Mute Dean Winchester, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, Sick Sam Winchester, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Wincestare Cattive Come Sam Secret Santa 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il 24 Luglio 1982, esattamente tre anni e mezzo dopo la sua nascita, Dean vinse un pesce rosso al luna park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/gifts).



 

**_Death of a Goldfish_ **

  
  
Il 24 Luglio 1982, esattamente tre anni e mezzo dopo la sua nascita, Dean vinse un pesce rosso al luna park.  
Contenuto in una piccola busta di plastica annodata, gli venne consegnato da un giostraio di New Orleans eccessivamente accaldato, che glielo mise tra le mani con sgarbo, quasi come se vincendo quel pesce, gli avesse fatto un torto. L’ennesimo di quella giornata, a giudicare dal suo umore.  
Beh. In effetti, neanche il pesce sembrava particolarmente felice di andare a vivere con lui.    
Era stato il primo pesce di un acquario sovraffollato a finire nel retino del giostraio, dopo una corsa scalmanata tra i vari esemplari che dimenavano le loro lunghe code nel disperato tentativo di sfuggire ad esso. Dean lo reputò crudele.  
Quando sollevò la busta all’altezza dei suoi occhi, il pesce cominciò a scuotere l’intero corpo come in preda a una furia incontenibile, una rabbia sovrastante  che oscurava la sua mente al punto da non accorgersi che dalla sua bocca in continuo movimento non articolasse alcun suono.  O almeno, niente che Dean riusciva a udire.

“Dagli un nome, Dean.” La mamma gli accarezzò la testolina dorata con una dolcezza poco adatta al momento.  
Il bambino sollevò il viso, ricercandone il volto con sguardo accigliato. “La sua mamma non gli ha dato un nome?”  
  
“Non lo so...” Mary si accovacciò accanto al figlio, stuzzicando con l’indice la busta d’acqua adesso di fronte ai suoi occhi. 

“Hai provato a chiederglielo?”  
  
Dean tornò a guardare il pesciolino dallo sguardo sconvolto  “Non riesco a sentire cosa dice...”  
E anche quanto non fosse stato così, Dean era certo che non gli stesse rivolgendo parole che avrebbe voluto sentire.  
  
“Se lo tirassimo fuori dall’acqua?”  
  
Mary rise.  
  
“Non puoi, tesoro. E’ un pesce. Non vive fuori dall’acqua...” Spiegò con tenero rammarico.

Se solo fosse stato possibile, Dean avrebbe aggrottato ancora di più le sopracciglia.

Poi, un’idea.  
  
“E’ possibile che si faccia sentire solo dai pesci, mamma?”  
   
“Uhm. Sì. Mi sembra un’idea interessante...”  
Mary si rialzò sorridendo, un’espressione di finto compiacimento apparve sul suo volto.  
  
“Quindi come faremo a sapere qual è il suo vero nome?”  
  
“Possiamo chiamarlo Jeffrey. Ha la faccia di uno che si chiama così, non credi anche tu?”  
  
“Jeffrey?” Il volto del bambino si strinse in uno smorfia di disgusto. “Ti chiami Jeffrey?”  
  
Il pesce continuò a premere il muso contro la plastica tesa, la sua espressione rimase immutata.  
  
“Non credo si chiami così, mamma...”  
  


_‘Jeffrey’_ morì due mesi dopo, apparentemente senza un perché.  
John lo trovò immobile sulla superficie dell’acqua intorno alle sei del mattino di un tiepido giorno di settembre, esattamente  ventisei minuti  dopo aver ritrovato sua moglie piegata sulla tazza del WC intenta a vomitare l’anima. L’aveva aiutata a ripulirsi e a tornare a letto.  
Naturalmente, non senza prima esser rimasto per una manciata di minuti a stringerla a sé e rassicurarla, a baciarle i capelli biondi e il viso sfinito. Sarebbe stato un marito degenere se non lo avesse fatto, suvvia.

Quando si recò in cucina alla ricerca del telefono per chiamare il dottore,  la triste scoperta nella boccia di vetro.  
  
“Jeffrey è partito, Dean. Ha fatto le valigie e se ne è andato.”  
  
Del resto, perché far sapere a un bambino di tre anni (e mezzo) che il suo pesce rosso era morto proprio il giorno in cui la mamma gli avrebbe comunicato l’arrivo di un fratellino?

Ad ogni modo, di fronte la boccia d’acqua adesso priva del suo unico abitante, Dean credette a lungo che quel pesce fosse andato via perché offeso. Dal nome in primis, e poi dalla sua becera incapacità di comprendere ciò che, sin dal primo istante in cui lo vide, aveva tentato disperatamente di comunicargli.  
  
Le volte successive in cui andò al Luna Park, evitò il banco dei pesci rossi.  


\---

 

Quando suo fratello nacque,  Dean non lo trovò poi tanto differente da Jeffrey.  
  
Il bambino emetteva versi sconnessi privi di alcun significato, ma non per questo privi di intenzionalità.  
Alle volte, quando nessuno riusciva a comprendere le sue richieste con le buone,  il suo visetto tondo si contorceva dolorosamente divenendo un cumulo di grinze paonazze, allora le mani si serravano in pugni stretti, le gambine paffute calciavano con forza, e a quel punto le sue piccole labbra rosa si schiudevano per dar vita a degli acuti così pieni di rabbia e frustrazione che Dean si domandava quanta importanza avrebbe mai potuto avere il messaggio che intendeva comunicare.  
  
Magari cercava di mettere in guardia la mamma circa ciò che sarebbe accaduto il successivo 2 Novembre 1983, chi avrebbe mai potuto dirlo.  
  


 

\---

  
Paradossalmente, Dean imparò a comunicare con suo fratello quando il fuoco che uccise sua madre lo _trasformò_.  
Per gli altri, quella notte le fiamme non lo avevano scalfito. Non fisicamente, almeno.   
Il mutamento avvenne  ad uno stadio più profondo, un luogo del suo io in cui vi era custodita anche la sua stessa natura, che venne avvolta dalle fiamme e rimodellata.   
Ciò che ne derivò, ebbe del meraviglioso. Dean divenne un essere ibrido, metà umano e metà pesce.  
Non aveva branchie, ma il mondo terreno  non era più l’elemento della sua interiorità, e il modo in cui prese a fluttuare inespressivo attraverso i giorni gli dava tutto, fuorché le connotazioni di un bambino.  
  
E poi vi era il silenzio. Il grande, profondo silenzio in cui era stato chiuso.  
Vi erano dei momenti in cui le sue labbra si muovevano ancora,  ma la sua bocca non produceva alcun suono; neppure un sibilio lontano.

“Va tutto bene, Sammy.”  
Era stata l’ultima frase, prima dell’immersione in quelle acque invisibili.  
  
Ed era così. Per Sammy, andava tutto bene.  
Passava le sue giornate ad osservare Dean e lanciare sorrisi con la sua bocca sdentata, a ciucciare i pugni e rotolare sulla pancia. Dava vita a dei suoni che non chiedevano risposte differenti dal silenzio che Dean era in grado di offrirgli, e nessuno dei suoi bisogni primari veniva soddisfatto attraverso l’uso della voce, almeno – non quella orale. Ed andava tutto bene, davvero.  
Di tanto in tanto, Dean affondava due dita sulla pelle morbida del piccolo ventre, ed emulava risalendo su di esso i passi di un uomo, gesto che faceva ridere Sam a crepapelle, come non ci fosse niente che avrebbe desiderato più nella sua vita.  
  
Erano due pesci rossi nello stesso acquario.  
Nessuno dei due comunicava con l’esterno, nessuno dei due faceva uso delle parole.  
Nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di uscire da quel mondo ovattato, e davvero, andava bene.  
Erano in una sintonia così perfetta da apparire quasi crudele verso tutti gli altri.  
  
Lo sguardo accigliato che John gli rivolgeva quotidianamente era lo stesso che Dean aveva rivolto a Jeffrey per tutta la durata della sua breve esistenza.  
E la cosa buffa era che quello sguardo non provocava alcun genere di tumulto nel suo animo.  
John scavava in quegli occhi vacui alla ricerca di una risposta, ma Dean, davvero, non sentiva alcunché, se non  la più totale, completa indifferenza.  
_Jeffrey docet_.  
  
  
_“Mutismo reattivo.”_ Lo aveva definito una sedicente psichiatra infantile del Sioux Falls General Hospital dal naso adunco e il tono eccessivamente lezioso. Aggiunse ulteriori spiegazioni, ma il provvidenziale pianto di Sam giunse a coprire gran parte di quei discorsi che John (anzi, _tutti e tre_ ) aveva già bollato come inutili, insensati e identici a tutti gli altri, e Dean, dall’esterno della stanza, non udì nient’altro.  
Suo padre non resistette lì dentro più di dieci minuti, prima di esplodere con un flagoroso “Adesso basta!” che fece aumentare di intensità il pianto di Sam tra le sue braccia e trasalire la donna dietro la scrivania.  
  
Quando spalancò la porta, Dean non sobbalzò neppure, troppo abituato a scene simili negli ultimi tempi.  
Si lasciò prendere per mano e trascinare via senza batter ciglio.

  
“Nessuno porterà via i miei figli. Non un demone, né tantomeno dei fottuti strizzacervelli. Che si fottano tutti.”  Borbottò John,  guardando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé.  
  


Dean accolse Sam tra le braccia quando si sedette sui sedili posteriori dell’impala;  il neonato stava ancora piangendo.

“Nella borsa c’è del latte. Fa’ mangiare tuo fratello, Dean.”  
  
Ma Sam non aveva fame e Dean lo capiva. Sam era nel suo stesso acquario, e quello era l’inequivocabile  pianto di un pesce che aveva appena visto suo fratello sfuggire per un soffio ad un retino che lo avrebbe portato lontano da lui. Era il pianto di un esserino che aveva assaporato la sensazione di essere l’unico pesce in un acquario, circondato da elementi incapaci di comprenderlo.  
  
Dean accostò il proprio viso al suo, e lo strinse forte a sé.  
  
_«Non vado da nessuna parte._ » Dissero le sue braccia e le sue guance umide.  « _Non vado da nessuna parte, Sammy._ » Urlarono le sue labbra afone pressate  sulla fronte liscia ancora e ancora, sino a quando il pianto non si arrestò, e Sam si addormentò sbavando sul petto del fratello.  
  
Sam, quella notte, si addormentò con gli occhi incrostati dalle lacrime; proprio come John, che poco prima di stendersi sui sedili anteriori,  giurò di non permettere mai più ad alcun sedicente psichiatra di avvicinarsi a Dean nel raggio di un chilometro.

Mai più.  


\---  


“Perché, cos’avrebbero i miei figli di tanto strano?”  
  
In realtà, le parole furono superflue. Il modo in cui John aveva sollevato la testa dal cofano anteriore dell’Impala e rivolto gli occhi verso Bobby, era più che esaustivo.  
  
Bobby serrò le labbra, e tirò un sospiro profondo prima di sfidare la sorte e accorciare la distanza di qualche passo.  
Teneva tra le mani un cacciavite che stava  svogliatamente ripulendo dal grasso, forse sperando che quel movimento potesse  dare alla discussione un tocco di spontaneità.  
Ma il punto era che nulla avrebbe potuto dare a John l’impressione che Bobby non avesse pensato e ripensato ad ogni singola parola da dire, prima di presentarsi da lui e uscirsene con quel _“Non pensi di dover far qualcosa per i tuoi figli?”_  
  
“Da quanto tempo è che Dean non parla più, John?”

  
John tornò a lavorare sul motore fracassato della sua auto scuotendo la testa con incredulità.  
  
“E Sam? Sam compirà tre anni il prossimo maggio, e non ha ancora proferito una sola par...”  
  
“E cosa dovrei fare secondo te, eh!? Abbandonare i miei figli in un istituto per handicappati e dimenticarmene?!”  
  
Sbottò, quando si rese conto che l’alternativa sarebbe stata quella di cominciare a strappare pezzi dal motore e scaraventarglieli addosso, ad uno ad uno.

  
Non vi era cellula del suo corpo che in quel momento non desiderasse afferrare i propri figli e scappare lontano. Non da Bobby, o da Sioux Falls, o dal South Dakota – neppure via dagli Stati Uniti d’America, in realtà.  
Desiderava scappare in un luogo in cui non vi erano demoni, o cacce, o mogli che bruciano sui tetti sopra le culle dei propri figli né fetidi motel a far da case per settimane; in un luogo in cui i propri figli sarebbero potuti crescere in una famiglia, una di quelle _vere_ , andare al pre-school senza ritrovarsi a dover lottare con i servizi sociali per riaverli indietro a fine giornata, e dove la voce petulante di Dean avrebbe fracassato le sue orecchie giorno dopo giorno, istante dopo istante.  
Ma tutto ciò non lo avrebbe trovato certo in questo universo, John.  E così, tutta la sua frustrazione venne espressa attraverso l’immagine di un uomo che, ringhiando come un cane, afferra una bottiglia di whiskey  mezza piena poggiata a ridosso delle ruote dell’auto, e ne trangugia in un sol colpo persino le gocce sul fondo.

Bobby non riuscì a reggere quell’immagine. Preferì volgere lo sguardo verso i due bambini nascosti nella carcassa arrugginita del vecchio furgone in fondo alla recinzione.  
  
“Sei disgustoso, John. I tuoi figli hanno bisogno di aiuto e tu cosa fai?”

“Faccio l’unica cosa che permetterebbe loro di arrivare al decimo compleanno sulle loro gambe, Bobby. E non credo sia necessario che sia io a ricordartelo!”  
  
“E come!? Lasciandoli da soli in un motel per sette maledetti giorni!? Puntando un fottuto fucile contro gli assistenti  sociali chiamati dal direttore quando si è reso conto che hai lasciato un bambino _muto_ di sei anni ad occuparsi da solo del fratello minore per un’intera settimana?! Lo sai che torneranno armati sino ai denti la prossima volta, vero John?! Lo sai cosa accadrà!?”

“Accadrà che cambierò così tanto i loro connotati che persino quelle puttane delle loro madri stenteranno a riconoscerli. Nessuno porterà via i miei figli.”  
  
John schiumava di rabbia come una di quelle bestie che era solito a cacciare, ma non urlava. Non più.  
L’alcol aveva cominciato a svolgere il suo lavoro, e non tardò a suggerire alla sua mente alternative più creative agli urli e ruggiti fuori misura.   
  
“Anzi.” Disse d’improvviso  gettando a terra la chiave inglese con cui stava lavorando. “Sai cosa ti dico? Per oggi basta lavorare. Ho deciso. Porterò Dean allo zoo adesso. Se lo merita di passare un po’ di tempo da solo insieme a suo padre, no?”

Strofinò le mani unte sui jeans, e si allontanò sino a raggiungere il furgone arrugginito.  
Bobby non disse nulla. Tirò solo un profondo respiro.  
  
  
Dean fece appena un paio di passi, prima di scuotere il braccio divincolandosi dalla stretta di suo padre, e tornare indietro come un magnete attratto dal polo inverso.  
Non vi era forza in quei movimenti; sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe opposto resistenza.  
E infatti non disse niente. Si limitò ad osservarlo mentre si arrampicava silenziosamente sulla carrozzeria arrugginita del furgone, e raggiungeva il fratello accucciato sui sedili anteriori polverosi tra piccoli pezzi di lego disseminati in ordine sparso.  
  
“Non vuoi venire allo zoo con tuo padre, Dean?”  
  
Dean distese il petto sullo sterzo, e allungò le braccia sino a stringerne con le dita sottili la parte più alta.  
Chiuse gli occhi, chinò il capo.  
Sam aveva lentamente cominciato ad accatastare quadratini di lego per ordine di colore circondato da un silenzio disarmante.  
Nessuno dei due sembrava notare la presenza del padre.  A nessuno dei due sembrava importargliene nulla, ad essere sinceri.  
  
“Lasceremo Sammy qui da Zio Bobby a riposare e noi due ne andremo allo zoo, ti va? Come due veri uomini.” Le labbra di John si riempirono di un sorriso così patetico, così sfigurato.  
  
“Da quanto tempo io e te non andiamo allo zoo? L’ultima volta non avevi nemmeno un anno, probabilmente non ti ricorderai neppure. C’era anche la mamma...”  
  
Senza muoversi di un solo centimetro, Dean riaprì gli occhi, e lo guardò.  
Sam aveva appena terminato la torre rossa.

 “Coraggio, andiamo.” Fece la mossa di prenderlo tra le braccia, ma Dean si sottrasse a quelle mani come un pesce che sfugge a un bambino che immerge le proprie nell’acquario.  
  
“Non vuoi proprio venire?”  
  
Dean raccolse i mattoncini gialli caduti sul cruscotto.

“E allora dimmelo!” Fu un istante. Dean venne trascinato giù da mani forti – questa volta _veramente_ forti – e posto in piedi lì, faccia a faccia con il padre. Rigido come un soldato.  
  
Sam sgranò gli occhi con un’espressione di ingenuo stupore, quando la brutalità dei movimenti fecero crollare tutte le torri che aveva costruito.  
“Vuoi venire o non vuoi venire con me allo zoo, Dean?”  
Lo strattonò. Una, due, tre volte. Fino a quando Dean non si piegò sulla schiena e tirò via il braccio, prendendone nuovamente possesso.  Non emise un fiato, né un gemito. Nulla.  
Tutto ciò che John ebbe da lui, fu un’occhiata strana; non era odio – era fastidio.    
Lo stesso fastidio che si proverebbe nell’accorgersi di avere una macchia sulla maglietta a fine giornata, o lo stesso fastidio che un pesce rosso proverebbe nel constatare di aver sbattuto il muso contro l’ampolla di vetro.

Poi si voltò, e avrebbe replicato il movimento di pochi minuti prima se solo John non si fosse posto davanti a sbarrargli la strada.  
  
“Dean! Non andrai da nessuna parte se prima non risponderai alla mia domanda! Vuoi o non vuoi venire con me allo zoo!? _Dean!”_  
  
Chiunque avrebbe equivocato, era naturale farlo.  E non vi era certo da sorprendersi se Bobby si lanciò in una corsa scalmanata quando da lontano vide John scuotere con forza le spalle del bambino e urlargli contro frasi indistinte.  
Erano mani possenti e callose; quando smisero di scuoterlo, Dean le osservò bene.

Voltò il capo lentamente, prima a destra, poi a sinistra. Poi guardò il viso di suo padre.  
Lo ispezionò con sguardo annoiato, muovendo le iridi verdi,  cogliendone ogni tratto.  
Viveva in un’acqua invisibile agli occhi, una dimensione difficilmente comprensibile agli altri.  
E l’assenza di questa consapevolezza era tutta lì, spalmata su ogni ruga di quel volto contorto, ogni tratto imbruttito dalle luci laterali del pomeriggio.  
Se solo fosse stato fuori da quell’acquario, probabilmente, avrebbe provato una profonda tenerezza per lui.  
  
“Oh, Dio...Dean...”  
  
Bobby fece finta di non vedere il modo in cui John crollò in lacrime davanti al figlio, stringendo il suo piccolo bambino inumano con una disperazione che gli affondava nelle viscere come una lama appuntita.  
Cambiò strada, si diresse verso l’officina, finse goffamente di essersi recato a prendere qualcosa che non ricordava più. Ma non lo raggiunse.  


  
\---

  
Avvenne in pochi istanti, un vero e proprio scherzo del destino.

Nessuno quella mattina avrebbe potuto prevedere che Sam si sarebbe svegliato con un febbrone da cavallo, e che l’ultima confezione di Tylenol disponibile fosse già stata trangugiata qualche giorno prima da John per far fronte alla spaventosa emicrania regalatagli dall’ennesima, micidiale sbornia.    
(La confezione trovata nel kit di pronto soccorso di Bobby, invece,  recava come data di scadenza il 1981. Neanche a parlarne).  


Sam beveva a grandi sorsate annaspando nel bicchiere sorretto da Bobby.  In quegli occhi lucidi semicoperti dalle palpebre, l’uomo poteva  scorgere la silente preghiera del bambino di essere rimesso sotto le coperte prima possibile, ma la febbre lo aveva cotto per tutta la notte e lui si era talmente disdratato che, terminato il primo bicchiere d’acqua, gliene volle porgere sotto le labbra subito un secondo, con un gemito di protesta da parte del piccolo, che comunque non tardò a bere con avidità.

“Visto? Stai già meglio. Secondo me il potere della medicina è un po’ troppo sopravvalutato al giorno d’oggi...” Disse con tono rassicurante mentre tornava ad adagiare il bambino sotto le coperte.

In realtà, era consapevole di averla sparata grossa:  il corpo di Sam era un ammasso di brividi e affanni, e si era già preparato psicologicamente all’idea di ritrovarsi un bambino di neppure tre anni scosso dalle convulsioni se solo John non si fosse palesato con le medicine giuste nei prossimi venti minuti.  
  
  
Adesso la febbre si era alzata ancora, e Sam non riusciva quasi a trattenerli, quei piccoli gemiti che fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra ad ogni respiro.  
   
Quando bussarono alla porta, Bobby si sentì graziato.  
Non avrebbe certo potuto immaginare che due responsabili dei servizi sociali scegliessero di presentarsi proprio in quei dieci minuti in cui John era andato a comprare le medicine portando con sé Dean.

  
Sarebbe stato davvero, davvero lo scherzo più ridicolo che il destino avrebbe mai potuto fargli.  


Se solo fosse arrivato due minuti prima – esattamente novanta secondi cronometrati _prima_ \-  John ne avrebbe impiegati appena trenta per infagottare Sam come un burrito, caricarlo in auto insieme a Dean, e imboccare la Interstate 229 alla velocità del suono, direzione Duluth (Perché a chi diavolo sarebbe mai venuto in mente di andare a cercarli nel cuore del Minnesota? Gli stessi che erano andati a ricercarlo a Sioux Falls, si sarebbe risposto da solo subito dopo).  
  
Ma arrivò due minuti _dopo_ , e quel che trovò fu una Volkswagen nera parcheggiata di fronte casa e la consapevolezza che se avesse imbracciato il fucile che aveva nel cofano, probabilmente in quel luogo sarebbe sorto un giorno il memoriale di una strage.  
  
“Vai nell’officina, trovati un nascondiglio e restaci fin quando non te lo dico io. Corri!” Prese il viso di Dean tra le mani, e sperò che l’urgenza nella sua voce fosse sufficiente da convincerlo ad eseguire il suo ordine. Dean era un ottimo soldato; lo fece immediatamente.  
O almeno, questo è ciò di cui John era convinto quando entrò in casa si preparò ad affrontare la sua nuova battaglia con il respiro rotto e le mani tremanti.  


  
In realtà, si dice che i pesci rossi non abbiano nulla per cui vivere, in quanto privi dell’area celebrale che risponderebbe alle sensazioni di piacere e di dolore.  
E per Dean, forse era questa una delle ragioni per cui stava tanto bene _da pesce_. Aveva smesso di provare interesse per il mondo circostante, aveva spento i ricettori del dolore così come quelli del piacere, e li aveva messi da parte, in una soffitta  del suo io _carbonizzato_ adesso ovattata dalle acque.  
Non vi era stato un solo momento in cui li aveva rimpianti. Erano lì, e stavano benissimo dov’erano.  
  
Vi era un’eccezione, certo. Perchè in fondo, la sua natura umana giocava ancora un ruolo fondamentale nel suo essere, non lo aveva mai negato.  Ma non aveva mai rappresentato un problema, in quanto l’unica sua ragione di vita era parte integrante del suo acquario; quindi aveva _taciuto_ su quella piccolezza, aveva lasciato che mettesse una pecca nella sua esistenza, e non se ne era neppure dispiaciuto.  
Il suo cervello acquatico non sapeva farlo.

  
Ad ogni modo,  adesso fu differente.  
Non seppe dire in cosa, non seppe dire perché. Ma non trovava alcuna ragione per continuare a restare sotto quel tir in fase di smantellamento cui si era rifugiato su richiesta di suo padre.  
Non quando vi era una parte del suo mondo -  _quella_ parte del suo mondo -  altrove, e tutte le persone esterne erano concentrate attorno ad esso.  
  
Raggiunse la porta sul retro  in tempo per sentire Bobby zittire suo padre, e gli assistenti sociali parlare in termini incomprensibili.  
  
“E’ malato, cazzo. Non lo vedete? Gli verrà una fottuta polmonite se lo portate via adesso!”  
  
“Stiamo solo svolgendo il nostro lavoro, Signor Winchester. “  
  
“Fatemi parlare con il vostro superiore. Subito.”  
  
“Il numero è sul biglietto da visita che le abbiamo dato. Potrà chiamarlo dalle nove e mezza alle tredici e dalle...”  
  
“No, esigo parlargli _adesso_! E voi non porterete mio figlio da nessuna parte se prima non ho parlato con lui!”  
  
“John, calmati. Chiederemo aiuto al Pastore Jim; andremo a riprenderlo domani, dopodomani massimo. Ma devi restare calmo o peggiorerai ogni cosa.”  
  
  
“Sam?  Hey, Sammy?”  
  
Si dice che i pesci non abbiano consapevolezza del tempo e dello spazio, perchénon sanno neppure di star nuotando. La presa di coscienza giunge solo quando si ritrovano fuori dall’acqua.  
Quando l’aria asciuga le loro branchie e i loro corpi vengono scossi da fremiti incontrollabili, vi è un momento poco prima di morire asfissiati in cui il cervello percepisce la natura di tutta la propria esistenza, la disvelazione di un segreto che però non avrebbero potuto condividere con nessuno dei loro simili.  
  
Spalmato contro la pesante porta di legno, Dean sul momento non seppe dire se ciò che gli risalì in gola nel momento in cui udì gli assistenti sociali chiamare suo fratello ‘ _Sammy’_ fu simile alla sensazione dei pesci che vomitano acqua poco prima di morire.  
Si tenne la bocca con entrambe le mani quando uno spasmo del suo esofago ne fece risalire ancora.

Il pianto soffuso di suo fratello che veniva svegliato da voci estranee si levò dapprima con dei singhiozzi, poi con dei lamenti via via sempre più forti.    
Forse, se avesse visto con i propri occhi il momento in cui uno dei due agenti aveva sollevato suo fratello dal letto e lo aveva avvicinato delicatamente al proprio petto, Dean non avrebbe costruito un’immagine tanto orrenda come quella che aveva percorso la sua mente in quegli istanti.  
O forse sì; forse lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Perché forse, non era il _modo_ a trasformare il battito del suo cuore in un rumore più simile ad un ronzio che a una pulsazione, ma il concetto _: stavano portando via Sammy_ , l’altro pesce del suo acquario.  
E il suo corpo fremette, le sue guance svuotarono la bile risalita oltre la loro capienza, e Dean annaspò, proprio come un pesce a contatto con l’aria.  
  
I pesci hanno una memoria di soli trenta secondi, a breve avrebbe dimenticato ogni cosa.  
Era il motivo per cui, quando guardava Sammy, gli sembrava di vederlo sempre per la prima volta.  
Di notte lo stringeva a sé con le braccia e con le gambe per sentirne la  presenza nelle viscere e rinnovarne il ricordo, e quando baciava quei capelli folti, l’umana sensazione di gioia si fondeva con il suo io acquatico, e Dean diventava un essere perfetto, completo nella sua contraddizione.

Ma era passato un minuto, o forse, erano i secondi ad essersi dilatati. Perché Sammy  non smetteva di piangere, e le gambe di Dean fremevano; a quel punto avrebbero dovuto entrambi aver dimenticato, Dio solo sapeva cosa glielo stesse impedendo.  
Dean guardò in alto, e dell’acqua lasciò il suo volto.  
Stava piangendo. Ma i pesci non piangono.

_  
“Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!”_

  
Avvenne davvero in pochi, pochissimi istanti.  
E nessuno avrebbe davvero potuto prevederlo.  
  
Sam aveva abbandonato l’acquario, e adesso gridava il suo nome nella lingua umana.  
Aveva fatto le valigie, ed era andato via. Proprio come Jeffrey quando non ebbe più paura dell’aria.   
  
“Sa—“ Boccheggiò. L’aria stava bruciando ogni cosa.  “—mmy”  
  
L’acquario si ruppe, le lacrime esplosero, le schegge ferirono le sue corde vocali atrofizzate, e il pesce morì.

  
“Sammy!” Gridò.

  
E Dean cambiò pelle.

Fine.  
  
__

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Secret Santa 2015 del WincestareCattiveComeSam  
> Prompt di Shi Madeleine: Prompt: #2 Baby!Sam, Baby!Dean
> 
> Dopo l'incendio Dean ha smesso di parlare e nulla di quanto John abbia provato a fare ha funzionato. A volte la sua bocca si muove, ma i suoni non vogliono proprio uscire. Poi Sam pronuncia la sua prima parola -il nome di suo fratello- e Dean risponde.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Betta 3x9 & Narcy (Thanks a lot! :3)  
>    
> Note: L’ultima volta che sono riuscita a scrivere “fine” in fondo ad una fanficiton, è stato sei anni fa.  
> Sono sconvolta! O_O  
> Ho scritto questa fics in quattro giorni, ed è lontana dall’essere perfetta.  Per cui, grazie davvero infinitamente per averla letta!
> 
>  


End file.
